


Alliteration

by orphan_account



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Batwoman #17, Kate and Bette have a long overdue talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliteration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=344zebb)

 

Bette...no Hawkfire's new costume may bring back echoes of the Amazon warrior Kate has been fighting alongside, but the mask can do nothing to hide the girlish smile. She's happy. Not only has she come back from near death, she's managed to defeat the monster who butchered her. 

Kate approaches slowly, still in costume, watching her cousin coordinate cleanup with the GCPD. She's still just a kid, but after the battle they've both been through, Kate will never doubt Bette's abilities again.

Bette looks up and sees her. Once again, the mask hides little and Kate can sense the look of dread on her face, followed by a forced smile. 

“Hey Kate, did you find Maggie? Are the kids okay?”

“Everything's fine, Bette. The kids are going home to their parents.”  
“Thanks to you and Wonder Woman. I'm so jealous, you got to fight with a demigod! You've got to tell me all the details when we getting t home.”

She's still a giddy teenager at heart and Kate wonders if that part of Bette will ever change.

“Thanks to all of us, you included. Listen Bette, there's something I need to say to you.”

Bette frowns. “Is it about the D.EO.? I'm so sorry Kate, they tricked me. I thought I was dying, I don't even remember giving them your name.”

“No Bette, that's not your fault. I was wrong about you, I shouldn't have kicked you out. I misjudged you, you're going to be an amazing superhero. I should never have left you to fight through the streets of Gotham on your own.”

Kate has never been good at apologies and what she's saying to Bette sounds half-hearted at best. It seems to work for Bette though, who eagerly wraps her cousin in a bearhug. 

“Does this mean we're partners again, cuz?”

“Absolutely, as long as you let me give you some extra training.”

Bette starts to frown again.

“I also have a slot open for maid of honor at my wedding? Interested?”

The giddy schoolgirl returns. “Oh my god, you and Maggie are tying the knot? I promise, I'll throw you the best wedding Gotham's ever seen.”

Kate wraps an arm around her cousin's shoulders, as Bette continues to babble about the wedding. She's lost her mother, she's lost Beth twice, she may never be able to forgive her father, but at least she has Bette and Maggie. Fighting monsters and gods has given Kate a newfound appreciation for what's important in her life, her family. Strange, she's never thought of it, but Bette and Beth sound a lot alike.


End file.
